Teletubbies Will Rule the world
by Goten'sHiyoko
Summary: okay, i was hyper one day... and my little sister was watching Teletubbies TV show... so i made them evil... they take over the kids... and... they're scary... dead scary... 0.0;


Hey people, please don't hurt me… I'm hyper and crazy… and have an obsessed little sister… so, I decided to make the teletubbies COME ALIVE! They are evil in a … scary teletubby kind of way… so please R&R and enjoy! (or be horrified…)  
  
-Hiyoko  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own dragonball z… (I would be rich!!!)… and I would NEVER want to own teletubbies, thank you very much!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1 Chapter One  
  
One day, five little innocent children (note the innocent) happened to be taken to the park by Vegeta… (who was forced to by Bulma, since he cannot fight the powers of… dun dun dun! PMS!!!) anyhoo, they were playing ground tag on the big toy and Trunks pushed Goten out of his way. Goten fell down and landed in the sand, so he had to be it. Mumbling, he climbed back on and spotted a stuffed toy lying in the sand. He dropped back down to the ground, and picked it up. It was the scariest looking thing he had ever seen. It was fat, green, had a shiny square on its stomach, had a white and black spotted hat, and had a tag that read "Play with me! My name is Dipsy, I'm a teletubby in need of a friend!" Goten was scared stiff… " play with me"…? What did that mean?  
  
Wondering what Goten was waiting for, Trunks climbed down and spotted a purple one with a purse, the tag said that its name was " TinkyWinky". Pan found a red one named "Po" who had a scooter, and Bra found a yellow one, "LaLa", which was holding a small yellow ball.  
  
Marron didn't get one… and wanted to hold Trunks', but Trunks didn't want to let go of his "precious" toy.  
  
"I found it! You can't take it away from me!" He yelled. She started to cry.  
  
Suddenly, the toy seemed to come to life. It turned and looked up at Trunks.  
  
" Are you my new friend?" It said. Trunks was dumfounded. Marron wet her pants (hehehe).  
  
Then, all the Teletubbies jumped up and started dancing and singing.  
  
"TinkyWinky! Dipsy! LaLa! Po! Teletubies! Teletubbies! Say he-llo!"  
  
"Yay!" TinkyWinky yelled, "Big Hug!" It jumped into Trunks' hands and onto his face, where it clung to him.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S ATTACKING ME!" Trunks yelled out. Really, the Teletubby was just trying to take control of his mind. The Teletubbies would rule the world with the help of these little kids! 'Mwahahahahahahahahah' it thought. Then, TinkyWinky spoke out loud and said, "I'm hungry!" He jumped down from Trunks' face, and leaving the kid traumatized. He stuffed Marron into his purse, and said "Yummy! I eat girlie for supper! Now I want McDonalds!"  
  
Po ran up to Vegeta, who was training and blowing up trees in the process. She jumped onto his face and started yelling at him for being a bad bboy to the trees. He fainted from the ugliness of her face. Then, all the Teletubbies' screen-tummies lit up and showed the McDonlads ball pit. Po took Vegeta on her scooter, and went up to Pan.  
  
"I want McDonalds happy fun-fun meal!" she cried, waving her arms.  
  
Each of the Teletubbies insisted that they go to McDonalds to eat, and would have Vegeta and Marron later for supper. The kids were already controlled, so they robbed Vegeta of his money… and flew to McDonalds.  
  
Trunks was ordering because he was the oldest. It didn't matter, but TinkyWinky wanted to order, and Trunks would say everything that the Teletubby did.  
  
"Ten happy meals, we have to fatten up our supper." Trunks said, staring blankly ahead of him. "but, they'll only get one happy meal each, anyways…"  
  
"The what?" The guy behind the counter wondered what the kid was talking about.  
  
"I mean, the … we need ten happy meals…" Trunks started to glare as TinkyWinky did below him on the ground. He looked menacing. The guy behind the counter gave Trunks the food free, moving as fast as he could, obviously scared of the evil Teletubby look that took over the young boy's face. (and the stuffed toys sitting on the tables yelling about happymeals  
  
By the time Trunks had gotten the food and gotten back to the table were the others where sitting, the Teletubbies where chanting,  
  
"WE WANT HAPPY MEAL! WE WANT HAPPY MEAL!" all in unison.  
  
Pan watched as her cute little Po ate her food. She seemed to be growing with every bite, and the other kids noticed their's biglifying, too. (o.O; what? Biglifying just sounds better!) soon, each Teletubbie was twice the size it was before, and all ran to the ball pit. (ok, I read a fanfic with a ball pit in it… Goku, Vegeta, and Nappa took over it… I loved it… its called the chainsaw-weilding furbies, but I wanted to use the ball pit idea since it was SO CUTE!) anyhoo, the kids started too shoot out all the other children in the play area, under orders from TinkyWinky. He huddled in the corner with the other Teletubbies. They were conversing in an unknown language, called Tubbish and kept looking round at the ball pit.  
  
Once Goten, Pan, and Trunks had all returned to their alive but stuffed toys, they had reported that all was clear, and Po began to speak, revealing their evil plan.  
  
"We all gonna go to our Teletubbia! We will find Buu, and he can give us enough food to destroy Earth! "  
  
Dipsy said, "And we stay here in this one play area. We like the ball pit!"  
  
TinkyWinky interrupted and said, "and NO ONE go in, ok?" He gestured to the others creatures standing beside him. "On'y us!"  
  
"You keep to listen, because we eat you to Buu if you don't listen, too!" LaLa said, scaring the kids (and Marron inside TinkyWinky's purse, Vegeta was still hanging over the handlebars of Po's scooter. He was unconscious now from being so close to the face of the Teletubby, it had scared him so much) The Teletubbies had a way of being evil. They walked into the ball pit, once again speaking in Tubbish.  
  
"Kin-Deth? Way onetha!" TinkyWinky said, tossing Marron into a pile of blue balls.  
  
"Nawacho. Dar kan-gono" Po answered throwing Vegeta down into a pile of yellow balls.  
  
The four kids outside the ball pit had come back to normal, but had no intention of leaving their Teletubbies. Instead, the kids resumed their game of tag. Goten was once again it, and he carried around LaLa's yellow beach ball looking thing around, trying to tag Bra with it.  
  
"Ha! Gotcha!" he yelled peeking out from behind it. He handed Bra the ball and ran away, through the tunnels and down the slide.  
  
She chased Pan, and they continued in this manner, yelling and screaming like 'normal' kids do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like it? The teletubbies will rule! Mwahahahahahahahahaha! Will the evil Teletubbies find Buu, the long lost Teletubby? Has Vegeta been scarred for life? What will become of Marron and Vegeta? Find out in my next chapter of… dun dun dun… Teleball Z! j/k… ^_^; but don't worry, its not this boring the whole way through! ( but the Teletubbies are gonna get YOU!) ^_^ Arigatou! 


End file.
